Light bulb technology has changed significantly in recent years with the advent of light-emitting diode (LED) lighting and other types of lighting. However, very little progress has been made in control systems for lighting. Most commercial and residential spaces still utilize traditional light switches or dimmer switches, where a person physically moves a switch to turn a light on or off or to dim the light. Some prior art control systems utilize motion detectors that will cause a light to turn off if no motion is detected for a certain period of time. Other systems have timing controls, where a light can be automatically turned on at a specific time and turned off at another time.
In addition, prior art lighting control systems typically have required wired connections between the control unit (whether it be a switch, a dimmer switch, a motion detector, or a timing unit) and the lighting fixture. If the control system is not installed at the time a particular building is constructed, then it can take a great deal of effort and financial resources to install or change the control system at a later time, as that would require a significant renovation of the physical space.
The prior art also lacks the ability for a user or a control system to “sculpt” the light by providing control for individual LED lights. In most prior art systems, the entire set of LED lights are controlled together.
What is needed is an improved control system that can control lights individually or as a group. What is further needed is a control system that can interact with light systems in a wireless fashion. What is further needed are improved drivers for lighting systems that can implement the improved controls of the invention to allow a user or a computing device to “sculpt” the light emanating from a particular lighting device or set of devices. Such a system would create an entirely new market of lighting systems and controls for use in residential and commercial buildings.